Tripping Over Boxes
by Stormdesigner
Summary: Shane and Reed are moving into their apartment in New York, but what happens when Reed has troubles with the boxes? RANE! Read and Review please!


Tripping Over Boxes

Summary: Shane and Reed are moving into their apartment in New York, but what happens when Reed has troubles with the boxes. I don't own anything, except my computer.

"Reed, do you know what box has my clothes in it? I can't remember where I put that box." I heard Shane ask from down the hall.

"I'm not sure, I can't find anything, and there are boxes everywhere!" I yelled to him, as I tried to step over a box, but slipped on a sheet of bubble wrap, but before I hit the floor I felt Shane's arm wrapped around my waist and pull me up. "Thanks." I told him as I stepped away from the bubble wrap.

"Anytime." He said as he kissed my forehead and went to open more boxes.

I just rolled my eyes at him. "Do we really need to open more boxes? Half of them are already open, and we haven't even taken the stuff out of them yet." I said as I look around the much disorganized apartment.

Shane just started to laugh and continued to open to box. "We'll eventually get it all put away, it's just going to take a while. Let's just hope you don't fall and hurt yourself before then." He said as he took two boxes to the bedroom. I followed behind him. Our room was probably the most organized room in the house (probably because most of the boxes were in the living room). Let's just say Shane isn't the most organized person.

"Shane, I love you, but you need to work on your organizing skills." I told him as I started to hang up the clothes that were laid out on the bed. While I was hanging up the last few items I felt someone's arms around my waist, and I already knew it was Shane.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway." He said as he laid his head on my shoulder.

I just blushed, and pushed him back a little. "Shane we have to get this stuff put away." I told him as I grabbed a box that was supposed to have my art supply in it and tried to carry it into the other room, but lost my balance and fell on the floor.

"Ouch." I muttered as I moved the box off my lap.

"I think I'll carry the boxes." Shane said as he picked up the box with one hand and offered me his other hand. I took it as he helped pull me up off the ground. I looked up at him and he was smiling at me as we went to my soon to be art room. He went to grab my other art boxes as I started to unpack the stuff.

"Aren't you ever going to get tired of having to catch me all the time when I fall?" I asked him as he set the rest of my art boxes down. I started wondering about this question when we first talked about moving to New York together. He had to get tired of my clumsiness eventually right? He couldn't catch me forever, right?

He just came over and whisper. "I'll never get tired of catching you."

I just blushed and put the rest of my paint away. All my art supply was almost put away, except my brushes, and I can't remember where I put those. So I went out in the living room, and started to open more boxes.

"I thought you said we shouldn't open anymore boxes?" Shane said as he laughed.

"Yeah, but I can't find my paint brushes, have you seen them?" I asked him as I watched him go through a box.

"I can't say I have, love." He said as he used the nickname he gave me in high school. The nickname that always makes me blush, but I still loved it.

I signed and sat down on a box. There are just so many boxes; it's going to take us forever to unpack. I always hated that part about moving. I always tripped over stuff when we moved stuff. I don't know how Shane can lift all those boxes. I just laid my head in my hands; I was still tired from the plane trip. Even though the plane trip from Ohio to New York wasn't that long, I was still tired from it.

I felt Shane's hands lightly take my hands and held them in his. I looked at him and he was sitting right in front of me. He looked even more tired than me. I felt kind of guilty because he had to do all the heavy lifting, because if I tried to I would fall. "You okay?" I asked him, as I tried to hide a yawn.

He just smiled back at me. "Of course I'm okay, I'm with you."

I just smiled back at him. It was always little things that Shane said, that always made me smile, one of the many things I loved about Shane.

"I can unpack the rest of the stuff, it's mostly clothes anyway. You looked tired anyway, you didn't sleep on the plane, and you look exhausted." I told him as I leaned over to him and kissed him. He started to yawn as he made his way to the bedroom. "I love you Reed." I heard him say as he went to the room.

"I love you too." I said as I carried the rest of the clothes in the room and quietly put them away. I didn't want to wake Shane up. He always looked to peaceful when he was sleeping.

After I put the rest of the clothes away, I put all the boxes away and was happy to be able to say we were officially moved in. I even found my paint brushes and put them away. Then by the time I had everything put away I felt so tired, I thought I would pass out right there. So I went to our room, changed and climbed into bed with Shane. Just as I shut my eyes I felt Shane wrap his arms around me. I always loved being in his arms, I always felt so safe and loved in his arms. I just melted into his arms, and kissed him. "I love you, Shane." I whispered to him.

"I love you to Reed." He said as he opened his eyes and smiled at me, and then his face went serious. "Reed, can I ask you something really important?"

I felt scared for a moment because I thought he might be breaking up with me, but then I remembered we just moved into our own apartment together, so wouldn't he of broken up with me before then?

"Yeah, sure, of course." I said as I started to mess with one of his curls.

"Okay, well I had this thing all planned out, but then I thought it didn't have to be one big huge event, because as long as I am with you that's all that's count. So Reed, I have a very important to question to ask you." He said as he started to search for something in his pocket. I looked at him puzzled for a moment, and then I looked at him completely shocked when I saw him pull out a ring from his pocket.

"Reed, I love you so much and I couldn't think of anyone more perfect to spend the rest of my life with. Not only are you my soul mate but your also my best friend, so Reed, will you marry me?" Shane asked me with so much emotion I thought I would cry.

I looked at him stunned, then started shaking my head yes. "Yes, yes of course, I love you Shane!" I said as I hugged him with all my might (which isn't much, but it's the thought that counts).

Shane started smiling at me then slipped the ring on my finger. "I love you so much Reed." He said as he kissed me, as I melted into the kiss and thought about how I would never get tired of this feeling. Then we both pulled back to breath, but still stayed wrapped in each other's arms.

"Oh, Shane?" I asked him, as I just continued to smile at him.

"Yes, my love." He said, as he pushed some of my curls behind my ear.

"You're my best friend too." I told him as I nuzzled into his chest.

He just held me close and kissed the top of my head. I kept my arms wrapped around him too, and looked at the ring on my finger. I can't believe I'm marrying Shane! I already knew that the future was going to be great, just because I get to spend the rest of my life with the person I love the most.

A few moments later we were both asleep in each other's arms, dreaming of our bright futures.


End file.
